This invention relates to the packaging, handling and disposing of sanitary napkins, minipads, maxipads, and pantiliners. In particular, it relates to an adhesive attachment system as a means both for protecting a sanitary napkin before use and for disposing of the soiled napkin after use.
Sanitary napkins (for this discussion this term includes minipads, maxipads and pantiliners) are generally attached to a woman's undergarment using strips of adhesive tape or various patterns of adhesive tape affixed to the non-absorptive side of the napkin. The adhesive is so formulated that it is able to attach the napkin securely to the undergarment but allows the napkin to be readily detached after it has been used. In general, this system of securing the napkin during use has been quite successful and convenient for the user.
Much less successful and convenient have been the numerous methods provided for disposing of a soiled napkin. Ideally, a used napkin should be completely sealed in a closed container before disposal. Understandably, there is great reluctance to handle the soiled napkin and frequently it is disposed of in an unwrapped condition, or partially wrapped in multiple layers of toilet tissue, or in a water closet, which often results in the clogging of the waste pipes. Furthermore, incomplete wrapping of a blood-soaked article may in theory result in transmission of infectious diseases such as AIDS.
Various proposals for providing a convenient and sanitary means to dispose of soiled napkins have been suggested. One of these is the provision of small plastic bags with the napkin. One disadvantage of this method is that the user must remember to carry these disposal bags with her. Another disadvantage is that a fair amount of physical manipulation of the used napkin is necessary to place the napkin within the bag. Additionally, these bags have been very flimsy and friable, rendering them very difficult to use.
Another method for disposing of a napkin is shown by A. S. Kargul U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,956 where a pleated plastic covering is affixed to the back side of the napkin. After the napkin has been used, the plastic covering is unfolded and wrapped around the napkin. Some of the disadvantages of this are that it is not believed to be compatible with the adhesive strip method for attachment of the napkin to the undergarment; it is relatively complex to manufacture; and the tear strip, which opens the plastic covering to enable it to be wrapped about the napkin, introduces an opening into the protective sheet which may lead to leakage.
Other methods and disposal systems are suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,689, 3,604,423 and 3,920,019, among many others. In brief, each of these has at least one of the following flaws: it is difficult to use without contacting the soiled napkin; it is prone to leakage in use; and/or it is relatively expensive to make.
Another problem relating to sanitary napkins is protecting the absorptive surface of the napkin prior to use. Usually, a woman carries several napkins in her purse or bag prior to their use. While being carried, they are subject to coming in contact with other items in the purse or bag. These various contacts are clearly undesirable. Although some of the previously mentioned disposal means can be used to protect the napkin prior to the napkin's actual usage, others cannot be so used without disabling them from their primary usage. Those that can be used still suffer from their general awkwardness or complexity.
Thus, there is still a need for a disposal means for a sanitary napkin which can be easily manufactured, is simple to use, and can be used in a way which avoids contact with the soiled section of the napkin, and which will completely and securely seal the napkin. Finally, the same disposal means should be capable of protecting the napkin prior to its use.